


The Focus

by TheRamenNier



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRamenNier/pseuds/TheRamenNier
Summary: Aloy found a focus for Erend to use, but it seems it's different from hers?





	The Focus

"Erend!"

Erend could already feel a smile cross his face the instant that voice passed his ears. Only one fiery spirited and quite literally... Nora could send his heart fluttering like her. He went to open up the front door of his house.

"Aloy, I did not expect you back so soon to Meridian, or did you miss me already?"

He said with a wink and that damned smile he couldn't wipe off his face, truly intrigued by her sudden appearance, and at his home no less. She must have asked one of the other Vanguardsman where he was.

With a sudden flush to her face and stumbling in her speech. Aloy walked into Erends house as he closed the door behind her. She noticed he wasn't in his normal  
armor, just regular civilan clothing which she thought he looked quite dashing in. 'Wait dashing? Where did that come from..' she shook her head from such odd questions.

"N-n-no! I found this in a ruin not far from here... I thought you would like one as you were always fond of mine."

Erend was startled as she held up another focus in both her hands.

"What? How..?

"Well try it on silly."

Erend took the small focus and fitted it to his right ear. He turned it on with ease after watching Aloy use hers so often. His glowed a faint green and gold, just like the eyes starring at him intently. He started to look around amazed at how the world just changed by this small device. Erend looked at one of the herbs he was attempting to grow inside his house by the window.

"This is amazing Aloy! When i look at this herb it tells me everything I can do with it. It says its good for burns and sore throats!"

Aloy looked puzzled but said "Perhaps yours is a healers focus? Try looking at me and tell me what yours says."

Erend knew he can happily oblige that request. With the twist of his neck looked at that amazing woman smiling at him. The lower his eyes went though the more slack-jawed he became. Blood rushed in two places that instant, one staight to his beating face, and second to his now pulsating erection.

"Erm... umm.. heh... uhh.." he tried to form a simple sentence but his mind was  
well... using his other head.

"What is wrong Erend? Is it broken? Does it hurt to use it?" she asked with worry written  
on her face.

Erend tried his hardest to not look at Aloy, he really was. Now noticing a protrusion of his pants, he hoped she had not noticed it herself. Somehow his face became even hotter and said bulge become more prominate. Shifting uncomfortably Erend placed both hands in front of said area, finally looking away from Aloy.

Alot fed up with his stumblings and suddenly awkward standing snatched the focus off his ear. Erend caught off guard from her snatching the focus off his ear, he tried to grab it back but was a second too slow.

"Aloy no!"

"Erend what is the problem? You said---"

Cut off from what she was going to say she looked at Erend with said snatched focus. With Erends hards still outstretched towards her frozen in time it seemed.

Erend was completely naked through the focus.

Her eyes spanned down...That broad muscular chest, the patch of hair that seemed to make an arrow straight towards his... blood rushed to her face. She couldn't stop staring at the man in front of her. Aloys mouth was still open from being in the middle of a sentence. She shut her mouth abruptly, but could not stop her tongue sliding across her lips languidly.

"Erend..." Aloy was completely speechless. Her mind betrayed her, leaving at a most crucial time.

"Oh Suns.." Erend half moaned, eyes of icy blue now just slivers shadowed by his intense arousal.

Hands now at Erends side he knew there is no point covering himself now, walked slowly  
towards Aloy.

Aloy started to walk backwards staring at the mass that was Erend and his jutting erection, that was moving rubbing against his silks. She quickly found herself against the door. She shivered at the cool metal that adorned the door.

Erend placed both his hands next to her head, hovering over her with his mouth slightly opened and panting hot breath across her ear.

"Aloy" he groaned

Aloy rolled her head back and moaned as her name as being slipped through those inviting lips. In an instant he has his lips were on hers. It was hot, desperate, and perfect for their first kiss. She allowed herself to push her body against his, feeling his erection push against her lower stomach. She moved her hands across his chest slightly confused as her hands hit fabric and not skin. Trying to remember in her muddled mind as why and it finally clicked. She reluctantly pulled her lips away from his. Aloy quickly turned off the focus which now showed a dressed Erend.

"Aloy" Erend said as he began to nip at her jaw.

"Is that" she gasped as he hit a sensitive spot "all you can say?"

Nipping his way up to her ear he growled lowly.

"No"

Erend pulled his arms away Aloys head and pulled the offensive tunic above her head. Aloy also was busy pulling his shirt out of his own pants. Hands scrambling to undress the other only seemed to make the process even longer. Finally thoroughly frustrated Erend had enough and lightly kissed Aloy with that goofy smile. He pushed her hands away and undressed himself, shirt flying in some direction followed by his pants, shoes, and undergarments. As he was undressing Aloy caught on and undressed herself, hopping out of her accursed boots with all of its laces, buckles, and metal pieces that adorned them. Erend lightly chuckled at her, as she fought with her clothing. Now completely unclothed she looked at Erend with a sly glint in her eyes. Catching that glint Erend visibly swallowed.

Aloy pushed Erend onto the couch that was near them. Erend startled by the sudden push toppled onto the couch and stared at the beautiful goddess standing above him, naked, with hands on her hips and that smirk that could made kings bow to her.

Slowly she crawled her way onto him, thighs outlining thighs, she finally nestled herself on his lap. His sex was touching her hot core, unvolunteerily moving her hips forward caused a moan to escape both mouths. She wanted more, oh so much more.

Erend was having a hard time controlling his breathing, with her rubbing that delicious body on him. Unable to leave his hands by his side he traced his hands up her body to steady her and to finally feel those amazing breasts on his hands. Plucking the taught nipples with his fingers, enjoying the little mewls that came from her. Erend delved his mouth to her left nipple and swirling his tongue around in lazy circles causing Aloy to arch her back.

"Oh Erend please..." 

Erend moaned loudly against her breast as she begged. Switching his mouth to give the right nipple some attention he used his unoccupied hand to slip down to her core, rubbing on her sensitive nub in lazy patterns. He looked up to see her face, but only felt pain and pleasure suddenly. Which caused a shuddering moan to escape his lips. When he rubbed her clit Aloy bit down on Erends shoulder to keep in the moan that tried to bubble itself out.

Slowly he pushed in one finger into her and was amazed at how wet she already was. Hearing her moan against his ear sent shivers to his already aching member, making it twitch and spill out more pre-cum. He started to slowly move his finger in and out of her reveling in the noises she could make. Feeling she was ready for a second finger, he pulled out completely and enjoyed the whimper that followed. He turned his head snagging those panting lips with his own and slid in both fingers at the same. She moaned into his mouth while trying to move her hips to get more friction.

Suddenly she pushed his hands away and had a mischievous glint to her eyes. Sliding off his lap and onto her knees on the ground she tentatively looked at his engorged member.

Erends mind was already in a fog, but now he couldn't even think straight. Especially the way she looked at him and his pulsating member freely dripping now. Groaning he rolled his head to lay on the back of the couch, breathing heavily, anticipating.

Aloy tentatively touched the silken skin in awe, marveling at its texture and hardness, she received a hitch in breath from Erend. Looking up to see those stormy eyes staring right at her, he was panting hard now. She became braver in her movement now, curiosity got the better of her and licked the beading liquid from the head. Erend bucked his hips lightly causing his member to rub itself across her cheek and smear pre cum along its path.

"S-sorry" he blurted through his laborous pants and half lidded eyes "can't h-help it."

Aloy wiped her cheek with a single finger and licked the pre cum off. 

"Mmmm" enjoying the slightly bitter, yet sweet taste that could only be Erend.

Erend thought he was going to explode right then and there.

"Aloy..." was all he muttered until she engulfed him completely in her mouth, causing a strangled moan from the man above her. Erends hands were shaking, he desperately wanted to touch those flaming locks, but was afraid of making a mess of them. Finally going against better judgement he slid his fingers through those silken locks. Trying his best to avoid the braids and adornments.

Aloy was loving the feel of the silken hardness as it slid itself in her mouth, enjoying the little gasps and mews she would hear from Erend while she hummed her approval.

"Aloy, I won't last much longer if you continue."

Eyes locked on each others she made one last lick up his manhood and with a pop from her lips she pulled away, and slinked herself back on Erends lap. With her hand she grabbed his erection and aligned herself, slowly impaling her heated core.

Erends eyes rolled back into his head, slamming his head on the back of the couch. Trying his hardest not to thrust himself into oblivion, steadying his hands on her waist. Erend wanted her to become adjusted to his engorged size. Completely engulfed in her heat he waited till she started to move on her own.

With a slight roll of her hips, she leaned towards Erend "Erend please..." she bit his neck and licked lightly on the reddening area

Erend squeezed his eyes shut, and held tightly onto those amazing hips as he slowly pulled himself out and in relishing in the tight heat. He rolled hips to match her movement, but it only lasted a moment before he lost all control. All he could hear is the hot breathy moans and desperate pleas as he slammed himself into her tight folds, wishing this moment would never end.

"Erend!" Aloy shouted as she reached her peak, curling her back overwhelmed by the sensations of her being completely filled.

Erend was not far behind her, he knew he wouldn't last long after her muscles clenched around him at her release.

"Suns.. Fuck! Aloy!" 

Both boneless, Aloy collapsed on Erends chest breathing heavily, listening to the thumping heartbeat beneath her head. Trying to even out their breathing they sat there unmoving, enjoying the warm each other was giving.

"So uh.. that focus you found. I like it." Erend said with a big grin, wrapping his arms around her.

"And you are an idiot." she stuck her tongue out, squishing their noses together "WE are going out to find you one just like mine tomorrow."

"Oh I don't know... i think mine works juuust fine" he said with a wink.

Which earned him a smack on the chest and a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I had ever written, and quite honestly the first thing I have ever written (reports and homework not withstanding) since fourth grade! I being in my mid twenties currently thought it'd be impossible to make something... decent lol well I hope you all enjoy I know i did :)


End file.
